The idiot who came to school
by southparklover1
Summary: there is a new student that comes to southpark elementry does he fit in or not


**The Idiot That Came to School**

**It was an ordinary morning at South Park Elementry Everyone was sitting in their desks waiting for arival as usual the children laughed and talked finaly came in but he was alittle late inters the class **

**sorry class I am running late I hade a flat tire it seems mister slave and I got into alittle argument so he decides to flatten my tires Allright children today we are going to learn about the achant war back in the 1960s.**

**As began to teach MR Mmacky comes into the room with a boy who looked to be in the 4****th**** grade he hade on a blue hoodie jeans and tenishoos he also hade brown hair and a nice cell phone it happends to be the droid 2 carrying it around in his hand while standing there waiting for to tell the class that he was a new student **

**-Allright class I am sorry to interupt you all but today we have a new student named travis mmkay and he came all the way down here from flordia so you all make him feel welcome mmkay Allright cary on .**

**As left the class room told the class to let Travis introduce himself**

**Travis**

**-First of all let me tell you something I don't take canyone so if you got something to say about me you say it to my damn face you got that and if you don't like what I have to say then lump it because I don't care you and that's how I role so get use to it .**

***Travis takes his seat* **

***Stan wispers to kyle* **

**Stan**

**-Dude that guy is a real doosh **

**Kyle**

**-I know dude whats his problem **

***cartmen jumps in the conforsation***

**Cartmen**

**- you guys only I can act like that who the hell does he think he is trying to take my place ill fix him **

**Stan**

**-we better do something about this kid **

**Cartmen**

**-I know he thinks hes all bad and what not but he is only a little prick **

***travis over hears what the boys are saying about him so he interups them he looks over at cartmen because hes the last one speaking and he begans to say something***

**Travis**

**-you better all shut your mouths about me you got something to say say it to my face don't talk behind my back because I will know and you will pay **

**Cartmen**

**- you cant tell me what to do I do what I damn well please **

***Travis took out his phone * **

**Travis**

**-you see this its my droid phone too bad you don't have one **

**Cartmen**

**-no one cares about your stupid phone why are you showing it around what you think your better than everyone you idiot **

**Travis**

**- well who knows maybe I do and maybe I don't **

**-now that's enough you all shut your pie holes im trying to teach **

**Finally resess comes and everyone is outside playing kyle kenny stan and cartmen are all standing beside one another **

**Kyle**

**-we have to do something about travis dude hes acting like a total doosh bag **

**Stan**

**- I know dude hes totally not cool I mean ive been around cartmen we don't need another smart mouth around our school and besides cartmen is bad enough already **

**Cartmen**

**-that's right **

**Stan**

**-so what are we going to do you guys?**

**Cartmen**

**-I know when travis gets out here I will let out a turd in his face **

***the gang laughed* **

**Kyle**

**-sounds good to me **

**Cartmen**

**- wait untill that butt hole comes out I will fix him watch this **

***travis comes out of the school cartmen stands in front of him with his butt facing him there he lets out a long turd in front of his face * **

**Travis**

**-ewww why did you do that that was mean **

***travis begans to cry as cartmen begans to lauph* **

**Cartmen**

**-hahaha that's what you get awwwwww is travis sad because I droped a big turd in front of his preppy face awwww im so sorry not haha that's what you get huh awww what are you gunna do now cry to your mommy **

***travis runs home crying to his mommy***

**Travises mom**

**- whats wrong with you now travis and don't you dare lie to me boy I will blister your tail if I find out you did something today **

***Travis begans to tell his mom what happened at school today but then the doorbell rang his mom goes and ansers it to find cartmen crying **

**Cartmen**

**- your son droped a big turd in front of my face today I was at ressess and I didn't know it was coming **

***Cartmen cried to travises mom * **

**Travises mom**

**-I am sorry sweetheart that my son did that to you **

**Cartmen**

**-and then at lunch he he he pushed me because I wouldn't give up my prawnie to him he is being so mean to me and the worst part is I tried to be his friend **

**PLEASE NOTE THIS **

**Travis did push cartmen because he wouldn't give him his brawnie he also cried but the other insident at resses was all cartmens doing he didn't want to get introuble so he is blaming travis on that one just wanted to let everyone know that **

**Travises mom**

**- oh dear I am sorry to hear that I will get on to him or may even not let him come back to your school you see when travis doesent get his way he cries untill he does get his way he thinks if things don't go his way he will pitch a fit he is mean to others we don't know whats wrong with him **

**Cartmen**

**-thank you so much you really made me feel better oh and please take him out of our school hes nothing but a pest its oviouse he cant hang with the big boys anyways **

***cartmen stuck his toung out at travis* **

**Travis**

**-but mom hes lieing **

**Travises mom**

**- no hes not why on earth would this young man come up to this house and say such a thing if it wasent true **

**Travis**

**-* started to cry* **

***Travises mom wips him with a belt while cartmen leaves with a smile on his face * **

**Cartmen**

**- I told you not to mess with me didn't I Hashanah **

***Stan and kyle kenny where standing there* **

**Cartmen-you guys I fixed him like I said he isn't coming back to our school **

**Kyle-**

**I must say that you have done well cartmen even though I feel if I should throw up **

**Cartmen**

**-Screw you guys I will be going home **

**The end **


End file.
